


Punk winter/iron/hawk

by SpiderPendaran



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, M/M, Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderPendaran/pseuds/SpiderPendaran
Summary: Punk au where Bucky, Clint and Tony are all punks in love?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark





	Punk winter/iron/hawk

I'd like to put in a request for a punk Bucky, Clint, Tony story. Romance between two or all 3. All variation of punk. Any au is fine, just if you do bdsm please keep it light. 

It can be any rating also. 

Their are so few stories about these 3 and their some of my favorite characters. As an old punk it's nice to see stories about the genre. I'm not great at writing but would love to read the works of inspired writers.

It would be a nice birthday gift and end to the year.   
Thanks in advance for your hard work and stories.


End file.
